mysimsfanongamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Aurora Wilde
Aurora Wilde is the victor of the 103rd Hunger Games by mysims! Background Aurora was born in District 7 to her poor parents, Evangeline and Michael Wilde, she was basically raised in the trees, climbing and chopping them down for fun. Her mother died when she was 6 from an accident in the woods, then her father grew fatally ill, luckily, she was able to keep him alive for several years, other than that Aurora led a normal life until the 103rd Hunger Games, when she was reaped, then her life changed forever. Biography Reaping Chariot Aurora and Sam participated in the chariot rides, Aurora wore a wrap around leaf dress with ballet flats. The audience seemed to like this design a lot. Interview Aurora acted cute and giggley in her interview. Like Katniss, her only moment of true substance was when she talked about her family. Games Aurora, being a 12 year old girl, at first did not seem like a contender at all. She had an arrow shot in her arm at the bloodbath, but she ran off and formed an alliance with her district partner, Sam Mason, and the tributes from District 3, Tim de Winter and Michelle Volts. The alliance had managed to make it out of the bloodbath with decent supplies. Aurora goes wading through the waterfall that the 3/7 alliance has made camp by, and is surprised to see her arm healed by the magical water. Aurora explores the waterfall and finds a safe cave for their alliance to hide in. The 3/7 alliance sets a plan in motion to fight the careers. There is a very bloody battle, in which aurora is stabbed and kills Ore "Snake" Cole. There are 5 deaths in 3 minutes (4 careers and Michelle). The alliance becomes very depressed over the loss of Michelle, even though they managed to take out 4 careers. The next day a few tributes die due to circumstances Aurora is not involved in, and suddenly it is day 6, where the final battle occurs. (see victory below) Aurora is the victor of the 103rd annual hunger games! Victory Aurora won on day 6 of the 103rd hunger games. She won in a very dramatic climax battle between the final 5. Tim de Winter , Sam Mason, and Aurora were all part of a very strong district 3/7 alliance. It was just them and the two people left in the careers, Thalia Combe and Zara Lancaster. The battle starts when Zara sends an arrow into Tim's temple, and then Sam and Aurora both target and kill Zara simultaniously. This angers Thalia who, now enraged, throws a knife in Sam's chest. Aurora stabs Thalia and avenges Sam's death, becoming the victor. In later games it is mentioned that she is still haunted by the sight of Sam's dead body. Kills 1) Aurora killed Ore "Snake" Cole in the fight between her alliance and the careers. 2) Aurora and Sam Mason both threw their weapons at the same time, killing Zara Lancaster. 3) After Thalia Combe stabbed Sam Mason, Aurora stabbed Thalia Combe in the head. Trivia Category:Victors Category:12 Year Olds Category:Female Category:District 7 Category:Tributes in the 103rd Hunger Games